


De soledades y otras cosas

by Zoe_Kishou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff and Angst, Javi is not a happy bunny, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Protective Yuzu, memory lost
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kishou/pseuds/Zoe_Kishou
Summary: La soledad es dolorosa y Javi lo sabe mejor que nadie. Sin familia, sin un lugar que se sienta como un hogar y constantemente extrañando algo que parece perdido en la bruma de su memoria, su vida es un camino gris que se extiende frente a él en un paisaje desolador.Sin embargo, todo parece dar un giro para mejor una fría mañana a finales de otoño cuando sus ojos se posan en esa persona.Negro, blanco y rojo.Las únicas cosas que nunca cambian.





	1. Prólogo

— ¿Qué has hecho?— susurró horrorizado al ver a su amigo, arrodillado en la lodosa tierra producto de la lluvia y la sangre, que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de un hombre muerto.

Muchos cuerpos más poblaban el campo. Las guerras humanas eran así, sólo dejaban muerte y un silencio frío que aun después de la batalla parecía reverberar con los gritos de los caídos.

—Yo... lo he asesinado...— el corazón le dolió al escucharlo decir esas palabras. El dolor y la desesperación se filtraban en su voz como la sangre que manchaba sus ropas.

—Te ordenaron no venir. No debiste venir— le susurra con ferocidad, temiendo que el viento arrastre sus palabras a oídos indeseados.

—Pero ellos estaban tan desesperados por ayuda. Y yo no pude negarme, tenía que...

—Pero ese es _mi_ trabajo. No se suponía que tú mancharas tus manos. No _tú_ — se arrodilla al lado de su amigo sin importarle la suciedad bajo sus pies—. Debemos irnos, pronto ellos llegaran y serás castigado si ven esto.

—Lo siento, lo siento...— sigue disculpándose con el cadáver y no escucha ninguna de sus advertencias.

Se levanta del suelo fangoso y lo toma del brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a levantarse y a mirarlo a la cara. Ojos claros como el ámbar se encuentran con los suyos oscuros como la tierra de las tumbas.

—Debemos irnos, e...—las palabras mueren en su boca cuando siente las plumas de sus alas erizarse en advertencia.

 _No, no, no._ Piensa con pánico.

Se vuelve justo a tiempo para ver a las cinco figuras que se acercan a ellos. En un desesperado, e inútil, último intento despliega un poco sus oscuras alas para ocultar a su compañero.

Las palmas de sus manos pican con la necesidad del metal caliente de su arco. _No lo hagas._ Se recuerda.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— pregunta una voz iracunda que no reconoce. Alguien de otra unidad.

—Yo…

Rápido como una cobra su brazo se dispara y toma el cuello de la criatura que más ama en todos los universos y lo obliga a agachar la cabeza y permanecer en silencio.

 _«Cállate, cállate, cállate»._ Le susurra desesperadamente. Su amigo lucha contra su agarre por un instante y luego se detiene.

— ¿Y bien?— los ojos del líder brillan, expectantes. Si hay algo que los _cazadores_ y _rastreadores_ no toleran es la deslealtad, la desobediencia, la traición. Y un _mensajero_ descarriado era la presa perfecta.

—Yo lo hice— dice con la voz fuerte y clara. A sus espaldas puede escuchar una brusca inhalación.

_Está bien. Ellos me creerán. Soy un cazador, soy peligroso. Ellos me creerán._

— ¿Y él?

— Vino a despedirse de un humano que ha muerto en este lugar.

—Al parecer hizo algo más que sólo despedirse— susurra alguien, cuyo rostro no puede ver. Lo están disfrutando, acorralándolos hasta que la vergüenza por sus errores sea tal que no tengan más remedio que confesar.


	2. 1

Hay diez centímetros de silencio

entre tus manos y mis manos

una frontera de palabras no dichas

entre tus labios y mis labios

y algo que brilla así de triste

entre tus ojos y mis ojos.

 

Mario Benedetti, Soledades.

__________________________

« _Hoy es diez de noviembre._ _Mi nombre es Javier Fernández. Tengo veintiséis años. Trabajo en los muelles, mi jefe es Brian y le molesta que llegue tarde.  Tengo una gata llamada Effie. Vivo en el tercer piso, apartamento 104. Mi familia es… mi familia..._ »

__________________________

Javi se estremece cuando un escalofrío trepa por su columna. Siente el cuerpo entumecido y la sensación solo se intensifica cuando se sienta y el frío del asiento le muerde el trasero. Da una calada al cigarrillo humeante entre sus dedos en un intento de calentarse. El humo acre es desagradable en su boca y seca su garganta, pero calienta sus pulmones y le da algo que hacer mientras espera que el autobús llegue.

Las mañanas de finales de otoño son frías y se alegra porque significa que el invierno está cerca. No es que le guste el invierno particularmente, en realidad prefiere los días cálidos y soleados de primavera. Pero el invierno con su frío que congela es como un anestésico que desvanece el dolor de los otoños. 

Los otoños le resultan difíciles. Durante esa época del año sus días se ven inundados con una tristeza que se siente tan antigua como la vida misma. Y muy a menudo se encuentra sentado en algún lugar, un parque, una cafetería, las escaleras de su edificio de apartamentos, con la ansiedad de quien espera algo, o a alguien; sólo para terminar decepcionado y sintiéndose aún más solo que antes, como si la soledad fuera un pesado muro que lo aplasta contra el piso.

Mueve sus piernas para calentarse un poco, sus articulaciones crujen y eso le hace pensar en sus años que ya le pesan demasiado, a pesar de que para los estándares del mundo alguien de veintiséis años aun es joven. También piensa en su vida ordinaria y en su memoria, llena de _espacios_ en blanco, que a veces le juega malas pasadas.

El autobús se aproxima y se siente agradecido cuando la calidez del interior lo recibe. Camina por el pasillo dispuesto a ir a su lugar habitual en la sexta fila del lado derecho pero a mitad de camino un destello de rojo llama su atención en la periferia y voltea sólo para satisfacer esa chispa de curiosidad.

Negro, blanco y rojo lo reciben. Es solo un breve momento, un pequeño vistazo que no es suficiente para apreciar detenidamente las facciones de esa persona y que sin embargo despiertan un desconocido impulso en su interior. Sus pies empiezan a moverse en esa dirección.

Se sienta al lado del chico asiático con el cabello azabache y la piel pálida. Parece dormido y se da el lujo de mirarlo abiertamente. Algo acerca de ese chico le resulta vagamente familiar, tal vez es la forma en que su cabeza se apoya contra el cristal de la ventanilla, o la imagen melancólica que pinta, o la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, pero no puede dar con ese " _algo_ ". La frustrante sensación que siente es la misma de no poder recordar la mayoría de sus sueños.

El chico abre los ojos y da un vistazo en su dirección, sus miradas se encuentran y por alguna extraña razón esos ojos negros le recuerdan al otoño.

El _doloroso_ otoño.

Desvía la mirada más que un poco avergonzado y el resto del viaje transcurre en una rara atmosfera de calma y tensión que no debería existir entre dos desconocidos como ellos. Javi piensa que está enloqueciendo ( _de nuevo_ ).

Para su desgracia ( _y fortuna_ ) el chico baja en el mismo lugar que él. Caminan en la misma dirección, por las calles poco concurridas, el ruido de los autos se vuelve más débil a medida que se alejan de la avenida principal. Las tiendas se vuelven cada vez más escasas para dar paso a las bodegas con sus puertas enormes y sus muros desnudos. Se pregunta a donde se dirige el chico. Definitivamente no a los muelles como él.

Por fin llegan a una desviación y el chico va hacia la izquierda en dirección a la cafetería donde Javi a menudo se detiene a comer algo.

« _Tal vez trabaje ahí. Tal vez volveré a verlo_ »

Mete la mano en el bolsillo con prisa y saca el teléfono, escribe un texto rápido en la aplicación de notas y sonríe con humor. « _Chico de la bufanda roja. Pasar por la cafetería de regreso a casa_ » _._ No quiere olvidarlo ( _lo hará tarde o temprano_ ).

_________________

Al final del día está agotado y no quiere más que irse a casa y dormir, pero aun así se encuentra sentado en la cafetería “ _Sendai”_ con una tasa de café y las migajas de una tarta de manzana que hace mucho que se terminó. Sigue dando miradas en dirección al mostrador y solo puede ver al señor Kikuchi, quien luce su habitual rostro bonachón, sonriéndole suavemente como si supiera lo que está buscando.

No hay chico de la bufanda roja.  

Tres días después vuelve a sentarse junto a él en el autobús.

Hay una tensión tirando del pecho de Javi, una desconocida urgencia de decir algo. Pero no lo hace, se muerde la lengua y se mantiene en silencio. Probablemente el chico no apreciaría que un desconocido le hable tan familiarmente, y piensa con frustración que debería dejar de actuar como un acosador ( _no lo es_ ).

De nuevo bajan en el mismo lugar, caminan por las mismas calles y se separan en la misma desviación. Justo como tres días atrás. Ahora Javi está seguro de que el chico trabaja en la cafetería. Pero nunca logra verlo cada vez que pasa por ahí después del trabajo.

_________________

Dos semanas han transcurrido desde su primer encuentro y Javi aún no ha encontrado el valor en sí mismo para decir un simple « _Hola_ ». Cada vez que lo intenta, las palabras se quedan pegadas en su lengua y no puede obligarse a decirlas. Es frustrante.

Y el chico de la bufanda roja siempre se sentara a su lado en silencio, y siempre caminará un metro por delante de el con la cabeza gacha y pareciendo tan inalcanzable como el cielo.

El dolor de una nostalgia desconocida se instala en su pecho y se intensifica con cada día que pasa.


	3. 3

_Vuelvo / quiero creer que estoy volviendo_

_con mi peor y mejor historia_

_conozco este camino de memoria_

_pero igual me sorprendo._

 

_Mario Benedetti, Quiero creer que estoy volviendo._

 

__________________________

_Puede escucharlo gritar a unos metros de distancia. Seguramente le han roto las alas. Quiere levantarse y correr y ayudarlo, pero su propia agonía reclama su atención imperiosamente._

_El dolor en su espalda no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes. Quema como el fuego con cada respiración que tomá y le hace dar vueltas la cabeza. Siente la bilis subirle por la dolorida garganta y solo quiere que todo termine. Puede escucharse jadear como desde un lugar muy lejano cuando las manos se posan en su otra ala, que no es un muñón sangrante, y empiezan a tirar con fuerza. Su visión se llena de puntos brillantes y no cree poder soportarlo una vez más…_

« _Por favor deténganse, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_ » _. Suplica en los confines de su mente sin atreverse a abrir la boca porque sabe que si lo hace, los gritos nunca se detendrán._

« _El dolor no es nada. El dolor no es nada. El dolor no es nada_ ». _Tiene que seguir repitiéndose eso._

__________________________

 

Es un sábado por la mañana y la gente en las calles parece sonreír más a pesar del frío. Tiene sentido, la gente ama los sábados. Y Javi no es la excepción. Con la alegría que solo un sábado traé consigo, y porque piensa que el chico y él a esas alturas han pasado de extraños a algo así como conocidos ( _alguien con quien te sientas en el autobús no cuenta como conocido_ ), ha decidido que por fin ese día iniciara una conversación como la gente normal.

Aún es temprano así que mata el tiempo revisando las notas en su teléfono.

« _Hoy es primero de diciembre._ _Mi nombre es Javier Fernández. Tengo veintiséis años…_ ». Se salta esa nota, es un día bueno así que no la necesitará.

« _Comprar la comida de Effie_ ». Eso es algo importante, debe recordarlo si no quiere terminar con una gata hambrienta y malhumorada.

« _Chico de la bufanda roja._ _Tres semanas_ ». Algo cálido de desenrolla en su pecho al leer la nota, como Effie desperezándose después de una larga siesta, y no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota ante eso.

Suspira cuando la distracción de sus pocas notas no dura lo suficiente, y pronto se encuentra sin nada más interesante que hacer. Los nervios resurgen y repasa mentalmente la conversación que ha planeado tan cuidadosamente desde hace tres días.

El autobús llega. Sube apresuradamente, busca la familiar figura del chico y tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y no correr al familiar asiento. Camina lentamente, con pasos medidos hasta llegar a su destino. El chico está mirando por la ventana distraídamente, Javi agradece a todos los dioses que no esté usando los auriculares, se sienta junto a él al mismo tiempo que se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención. Un par de sorprendidos ojos negros lo miran y Javi se congela por un segundo antes de recuperarse y dirigirle un educado « _Buenos días_ » junto con una sonrisa que espera no sea tan espeluznante.

Al parecer no lo es, porque el chico le devuelve el saludo y le dedica una suave sonrisa (que pertenece al cuadro de algún santo), y el pecho de Javi se aprieta dolorosamente tratando de contener la emoción que amenaza con superarlo.

No puede evitar sentirse valiente.

—Yo…bueno, sé que esto es extraño y tal vez te sientas incómodo y no tienes que contestar si no quieres, digo, yo tampoco contestaría si estuviese en tu lugar y un extraño me preguntara... — se detiene abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de que empezó a balbucear. La ansiedad se dispara en su pecho y esta tan avergonzado que quiere fundirse con el asiento y desaparecer.

—Yuzuru— dice con tono suave y educado, claramente apiadándose de Javi y su torpeza social.

Le toma un segundo procesar lo que el chico ( _Yuzu_ ) ha dicho. « _Yuzuru. Yuzuru. Yuzuru_ ». Lo repite en su mente tratando de grabarlo en su memoria ( _defectuosa_ ) y sus dedos pican con la necesidad de escribirlo en algún lado para no olvidarlo.

—Yuzu— se desliza tan naturalmente de su boca, similar a una palabra aprendida hace mucho tiempo que se olvida hasta que alguien vuelve a pronunciarla. Se siente bien y correcto, como decir que el color azul es azul y el color verde es verde.

—Mhm— el chico ( _Yuzu_ ) hace un vago sonido de asentimiento mientras inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa que parece feliz y triste al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Javier.

—Javi— dice su nombre con tanta familiaridad ( _y algo como cariño_ ) que envía escalofríos por la espalda de Javi. No puede evitar preguntarse si… desecha el pensamiento tan rápido como llega. Es imposible—. Un gusto conocerte, Javi.

Sus ojos negros lo miran con atención y con algo oculto en el fondo. Son hermosos e inquietantes.

—Igualmente, Yuzu.

Ambos bajan en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero, a diferencia de las otras veces, el chico ( _Yuzu_ ) no acelera el paso y se mantiene caminando al lado de Javi. La tensión siempre presente parece más clara que nunca y antes de que puedan hablar de cualquier cosa llegan a la desviación donde inevitablemente tienen que separarse.

—Trabajo en esa cafetería— como si Javi no lo hubiera adivinado desde el primer día y no se pasara las tardes en ese lugar tratando de verlo ( _de una manera no acosadora_ ).

—No te he visto por ahí— dice sin pensar y sabe que es demasiada información cuando el rojo invade las mejillas del chico ( _Yuzu_ ) —. Eso sonó mal, no es como si yo…

— Te vi— dice con timidez, mirando al suelo y a cualquier otra cosa que no sea Javi—. Yo… trabajo mejor detrás de escena— sonríe y hace una mueca juguetona que le hace arrugar la nariz de una manera absolutamente adorable.

El corazón de Javi hace cosas divertidas en su pecho, como saltarse un par de latidos, y no puede dejar de sonreír.

__________________________

 

« _Hay pétalos rojos como la sangre flotando sobre la superficie del lago. Javi se acerca con curiosidad y observa maravillado como un delgado cuerpo, que es todo curvas y largas extremidades, emerge desde las oscuras aguas. Sus ojos negros se abren por primera vez al mundo y una sonrisa florece en ese rostro delicado. Javi piensa que es hermoso._

_Desciende._

_Suaves brazos de porcelana le dan la bienvenida, y no importa que comiencen a arrastrarlo al fondo porque por fin el frío en su pecho se ha ido_ ».

( _Despierta_ )

( _Despierta_ )

( _Despierta_ )


	4. Capítulo 3

_En la memoria falta un río_

_faltan_ _afluentes/ hay apenas_

_un_ _arroyito que es de sangre_

_Todo se borra/ por lo pronto_

_me_ _desvanezco/ vuelvo al limbo._

 

_Mario Benedetti, Soliloquio del desaparecido._

__________________________

_La conciencia llega con la sensación de tela áspera bajo su mejilla, el aire estancado de una habitación demasiado tiempo cerrada, el olor a sangre como en los interminables campos llenos de cadáveres, la cera caliente de una vela en algún lugar, el acompasado latido de un corazón, una voz enfebrecida que continúa murmurando sin sentidos…_

« _Oscuro, agua, aire, ámbar, cielo estrellado, azul, piel cálida… él, él, quiero verlo, dejame verlo… sangre, mis manos, mi flecha en mi espalda… fuego, fuego…_ »

_Hay otro sonido en la habitación que reverbera entre las paredes acompañando a los susurros, como pequeñas piedras chocando en la corriente cristalina de un arroyo. Tac, tac, tac, tac. Él conoce ese sonido, piensa, escarba en su mente con desesperación pero no puede encontrar lo que es. De pronto se pregunta si es importante saber; su mente le responde que no. Es inútil, un esfuerzo para no pensar en cosas terribles que asoman como depredadores esperando el momento de atacar._

_—Shh. Tranquilo, amigo. Pronto terminará, todo esto terminara y volverás a levantarte. Cuando te recuperes te llevare a ese viaje por el mundo que te prometí un día. Pasearemos por las ciudades, conoceremos gente, comeremos tanta comida como queramos mientras nos reímos imaginando la cara enojada de Patrick al dar su discurso de «No contaminen sus cuerpos con cosas terrenales», pero todos saben que no lo dice en serio porque a él también le gustan los dulces que Tessa y Scott llevan como regalo desde este lado— una voz susurra sobre su cabeza. Algo húmedo es colocado contra su frente, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo ante el repentino frío contra su piel caliente._

_Intenta moverse._

_Nunca se ha arrepentido tanto de hacer algo en su vida._

_El dolor lo golpea rápido, cruel y espeso como aceite hirviendo._

_Dedos amables se entierran en su cabello y tratan de brindar consuelo mientras el fuego en su espalda se extiende interminablemente haciéndolo convulsionar. Se pregunta si todo en la habitación es una alucinación y en realidad está en las llamas quemándose porque casi puede sentir en su lengua el regusto amargo de las cenizas que le hacen picar la garganta, y el olor a carne quemada invadiendo su nariz. Él conoce ese olor, muchas veces ha sido el responsable de encender el fuego._

_Pesadillas de huesos carbonizados en medio de cúmulos de cenizas lo acompañan cuando la inconsciencia vuelve a reclamarlo._

_En un último pensamiento tardío se da cuenta de lo que eran los sonidos de pequeñas piedras chocando._

_Eran sus dientes castañeando_.

__________________________

—Hola, Romeo— Javi desea esconder su rostro entre sus manos ( _y hundirse en el bonito piso de madera pulida_ ) para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Odia a Misha ( _no realmente_ ) y su tendencia a avergonzarlo cada vez que se encuentran—. Un Moka para ti el día de hoy.

—No, yo realmente…

—Un Mochaccino he dicho. Necesitas variedad, mi amigo. No te preocupes, agregare una Yuzulieta a tu orden— le dedica un guiño y un movimiento de cejas y Javi quiere correr a esconderse en ese instante. Es vergonzoso. Se pregunta si de verdad es tan obvio en su atracción por el chico ( _Yuzu_ ), también se pregunta qué pecado cometió en el pasado para merecer las burlas descaradas del hombre rubio frente a él.

Misha se ríe antes de guardar silencio abruptamente cuando el amable anciano Kikuchi le da una mirada que dice “ _deja de jugar y sigue trabajando_ ”. Javi va y toma asiento en una de las mesas junto a los ventanales que le dan una gran vista de la calle. Se distrae mirando a la gente pasar, el viento meciendo el árbol al otro lado de la calle, y el interminable flujo de los autos que parece jamás detenerse, y…

—Su orden está lista, señor— su corazón salta con un doloroso latido en su pecho y contiene la respiración como si llevara días sin escuchar esa voz con su amable tono profesional que parece derretirse en los bordes con cariño cada vez que se dirige a Javi.

Hay timidez en la forma de sus hombros y un rastro de diversión en la curva de sus labios que Javi jamás se cansa de ver y piensa que podría pasar todo el día mirándolo y aun así no tendría suficiente.

( _Deja de ser raro y habla_ )

« _Deja de molestarme_ »

—Yo…eh, gracias— dice aun un poco aturdido y el chico ( _Yuzu_ ) ahora se está riendo abiertamente ante el espectáculo que Javi seguramente está dando.

—De nada. Y perdón por Misha cambiando tu orden, sé que te gusta el Americano— levanta la mano para frotarse el cuello con una expresión avergonzada, seguramente pensando en Misha y sus comentarios no tan sutiles.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el Americano?— pregunta con curiosidad incapaz de ignorar esa pequeña pieza de información. Javi nunca ha visto al chico ( _Yuzu_ ) en el mostrador en el mes que lleva frecuentando la cafetería.

—Te dije que trabajo mejor desde las sombras— susurra en tono de conspiración, como contándole un secreto que solo ellos dos conocen. Sus ojos negros brillan con diversión y _algo_ más, siempre hay un “ _algo_ ” en sus ojos que Javi no puede descifrar.

—El amor~— Misha canturrea desde el mostrador, lo suficientemente alto para que ellos lo escuchen, con los codos en la barra y la cara entre las manos en una expresión soñadora que hace reír a algunos de los clientes de las otras mesas. El chico ( _Yuzu_ ) se aleja en dirección a la parte trasera de la cafetería, no sin antes arrojar un trozo de tela a la cara de Misha.

__________________________

En un momento Javi está cómodamente sentado en su lugar de siempre ( _felicidades, ya tienes un lugar_ ) con el chico ( _Yuzu_ ) de pie a su lado contándole algo sobre Misha resbalando en el piso la otra noche, y al siguiente uno de esos estudiantes, demasiado nerviosos con la falta de sueño y demasiada cafeína en su sistema, tropieza y golpea al chico en la espalda.

La taza y el pequeño plato que sostiene en sus manos se estrellan contra el piso con el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Una rápida exhalación escapa de los labios del chico ( _Yuzu_ ), algo que está a la mitad entre un sollozo a medio formar y una risa silenciosa, se mantiene de pie aferrándose al borde de la mesa con los nudillos blancos y la cabeza gacha.

El estudiante se disculpa y promete regresar y pagar por la taza rota antes de correr diciendo algo sobre un examen de algún tipo. Javi no le presta demasiada atención y sigue mirando a su chico de rostro amable que en ese momento levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con su mirada. Sus cejas están fruncidas y hay una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

—Lo siento, yo… creo que tengo una fisura en la columna o algo así— suelta una risa temblorosa ante su propia broma mientras se endereza, y el estómago de Javi se arruga con preocupación y hace esta cosa divertida como cuando estas a punto de caer de un lugar muy alto. Antes de poder decir algo el chico se agacha al lado del desastre en el piso y comienza a recoger los fragmentos de cerámica con fría eficiencia.

— ¿Estas bien?—Javi pregunta mientras lo ayuda a recoger los fragmentos rotos de la taza en el piso—.Olvidalo, no estás bien— corrige rápidamente cuando la sangre comienza a fluir de un corte en la mano del chico.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Es solo un pequeño corte…

—Debe doler— toma una servilleta de papel de la mesa y la presiona contra la herida, por completo en su papel de mamá gallina.

— _El dolor no es nada_ — no puede evitar la forma en que sus músculos se ponen rígidos al escuchar esas palabras que se sienten tan mal, tan equivocadas, y Javi sabe que debe haber algo en su expresión porque un parpadeo de algo ( _dolor_ ) pasa por los ojos del chico antes de que una gran sonrisa se extienda por su rostro haciendo que las esquinas de sus ojos se arruguen. Es la sonrisa ensayada que dedica a los clientes, esa que esta vaciá y que utiliza para ocultar su incomodidad—. Iré por una escoba.     

Sus pasos se parecen demasiado a correr, y Javi no sabe qué es este sentimiento en su pecho y ese extraño nudo en su garganta. Últimamente no se conoce a si mismo con todos estos sentimientos sin nombre abrumándolo y diciéndole cosas que por su vida no puede entender.

Misha está en la barra observándolo con el rostro en blanco y con sus ojos agudos que parecen mirar a través de Javi.

__________________________

Es tarde en la noche de un sábado. Está nevando, está cansado y se pregunta por milésima vez por qué aceptó salir con Alex y Maia cuando podría estar cómodamente acurrucado en su sofá con una manta, café caliente y Effie en su regazo mientras ven cualquier cosa que haya en la tv, ( _o podrías haberte quedado con ellos como querían_ ). Cierra los ojos por un momento, ignorando esa molesta voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y se permite sólo estar ahí, simplemente existiendo. El sonido de las charlas y las risas de los otros pasajeros se desvanece en un ruido de fondo que le recuerda que no está solo, aunque se siente de esa manera.

Debe haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque el suave « _No me olvides_ » que alguien susurra en su oído lo despierta con un sobresalto. Se gira en el asiento buscando el origen de la voz, que sonaba sospechosamente igual a la del chico ( _Yuzu_ ), pero solo encuentra a unos cuantos pasajeros que están demasiado lejos e igual de aletargados que él. Se pasa una mano por el rostro borrando lo último del sueño y mira por la ventanilla en un intento por ubicarse. No reconoce el paisaje que lo saluda.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se concentra en recordar el recorrido que ha grabado en su mente. Sí. Todo está ahí. Suspira con alivio al darse cuenta de que no olvido nada y sólo se quedó dormido. Puede bajar en la siguiente parada y tomar otro autobús para regresar.

Baja en un lugar desconocido, una parte de la ciudad en la que jamás ha estado. Los edificios parecen estar en mejores condiciones que el suyo, arboles de ramas desnudas después de perder sus hojas del color del atardecer se encuentran esparcidos a lo largo de las calles, la luz de las farolas se derrama sobre el concreto iluminando los callejones sin permitirle a algún ladrón acechar en la oscuridad, y Javi piensa que debe ser agradable vivir en ese lugar sin temer ser golpeado en un callejón oscuro.

Cruza la calle a toda prisa y camina en dirección a la pequeña caseta donde tomá asiento, el metal frío es desagradable, y espera pacientemente. Todo está en silencio a excepción del ocasional auto que pasa por su lado. Saca sus guantes del bolsillo de su abrigo y comienza a ponérselos mientras empieza a recitar su mantra de cada día, ese que le permite ser una persona normal, ese que lo hace sentir como un muñeco al que necesitan darle cuerda para que siga funcionando.

« _Hoy es quince de diciembre._ _Mi nombre es Javier Fernández. Tengo veintiséis años. Trabajo en los muelles, mi jefe es Brian y le molesta que llegue tarde.  Tengo una gata llamada Effie. Hay un chico en la cafetería al que me gusta visitar. Vivo en… vivo en…en…_ »

Las garras del miedo se cierran sobre su corazón y trata de seguir respirando con normalidad pero el pánico amenaza con dejarlo sin aire. Se recuerda desesperadamente que _esto_ ya ha sucedido antes ( _muchas veces_ ), que debe guardar la calma porque la última vez pudo regresar y ahora lo hará de nuevo. Solo debe meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar su teléfono y revisar sus notas, porque las notas están bien, las notas son seguras, las notas…

**_Su teléfono no_ ** **_está_.   **

Entierra la cara en sus manos y quiere gritar por la frustración y la pura injusticia de la situación porque si esto es un castigo de algún tipo ya ha pagado más que suficiente.

Tiene ganas de culpar a alguien, a dios, al universo, a sí mismo, a su estúpido cerebro que parece incapaz de recordar algo tan sencillo como su maldita dirección. Y es todo tan, tan jodido que comienza a reírse hasta que le duele el estómago y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, aquí está él, sintiéndose tan patético mientras llora sentado en un frío banco de metal en medio de la noche, esperando un autobús que lo lleve a un lugar que ni siquiera puede recordar.

Javi está perdido.

Se siente perdido.

Ha estado perdido durante toda su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Gracias por pasar a leer, espero que hayas tenido un momento agradable <3


End file.
